


The Hostage Situation

by DragonGirl420



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14034852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirl420/pseuds/DragonGirl420
Summary: Rosa Diaz has dinner plans with her girlfriend after a long shift. A drug bust goes sideways and Rosa finds herself in a precarious situation. When her girlfriend hears the news, she springs into action to rescue Diaz and the other detectives being held hostage.





	The Hostage Situation

**Author's Note:**

> (Anon request) - Would it be alright to request Rosa Diaz x fem reader, where R seems so innocent and total opposite of Rosa but is actually badass and they’ve been together for years (maybe married) but of course no one knew because its Rosa. Reader who used to be in the military now fbi, finds out Rosa and her friends are stuck in a hostage situation and has to save her. R comes in kicking ass and takingnames, when everyone is fine. Rosas in awe of her and can’t help but kiss her in front of everyone.

“Any chance you know what time you may be home tonight?” you asked tentatively, floating about your girlfriend’s kitchen fixing breakfast.

You knew asking that question before Rosa had her morning herbal tea might be a bad choice, but you chanced it anyway. You had big plans for that night, and her timing could make or break the surprise.

Rosa groaned as the steaming mug was about to touch her lips. “You couldn’t wait another minute?”

Sitting down at the table across from her, you gave her a little twitch of your brow and the curve of your lip, which always made her smile.

“I’m sorry, forgive me?”

Shaking her head at you, she continued to drink her tea; her beautiful dark eyes watching you over the brim of the cup. “Why. What’s so important tonight that you have had to ask me that question three times already since last night.”

“Really? You don’t remember?” Knowing full well that she had no idea why the day would be meaningful, you certainly weren’t going to pass up an opportunity to tease her. “Awe, babe. I’m hurt.”

Rolling her eyes, she could see right through your rouse. “You’re up to something.”

“Me? Never. I know how much you hate surprises. I just want to know so I can make dinner plans.”

“What plans? Make dinner, that’s a plan,” she grumbled and finished the last of her tea.

Now it was your turn to roll your eyes. Getting up from the table, you went to leave the kitchen to get dressed for the day, but Rosa grabbed your hand before you could get too far.

“Hey,” she said, standing up and taking your other hand in hers. “I’m sorry, that was crappy.” She shrugged, and you could tell by her expression she didn’t mean to be so harsh with her tone.

Rosa softened her expression, something that always made your breath catch. Having been together for several years, you loved the fact that a simple expression from her could still make you feel the way it did.

“It’s just…. You know I hate surprises. If you have some big thing planned—”

“Babe, no. Not at all. I just wanted to do something special tonight, that’s all. If today goes well, I will have some big news, and it could mean big things for us.”

“What kind of big things?” you could sense her apprehension but did your best to waylay any fears she might have.

“Just… trust me, okay? And, I promise. This isn’t some scheme to get you to come meet my friends or anything. It will be just us. I know you like to keep things quiet.”

“(Y/N), it’s not like that. I am proud of us, of you. I love being with you. Things are good, I just don’t want to mess that up by some big thing.”

“Ok, I get it. I promise you, it’s just about us,” you smiled as sweetly as you could, and kissed her softly. “Trust me. Please.”

Rosa drew in a deep breath, her face pensive. You couldn’t help but be a little nervous. As great as things were with you and Diaz, her rough demeanor sometimes made you worry. She was beyond private about her life outside the precinct, which, as an FBI agent yourself, you could understand and appreciate.

However, whenever the topic came up about your relationship and the publicity of it, she closed herself off, sometimes even shut you out and got distant. Being out, whether it was as a bisexual or lesbian, in law enforcement wasn’t an easy situation to deal with regardless of how supportive her squad was.

“I trust you,” she said and smiled a little. “I will try and be home by six.”

“Thank you,” you purred sweetly and kissed her again.

Rosa kissed you back, letting herself get a little carried away in the process. The buzz of her cell phone caused her to groan and pull herself away from you.

“Diaz,” she said answering the phone, leaving her free hand still tangled in your hair. Listening intently, she gave you the familiar ‘I’m sorry’ expression and left the room to take the call.

xx

Out on the balcony, the heat of a summer day in Brooklyn beat down on you. Lifting your face to the sun, you exhaled deeply and went back to the pepper plants you were transferring. Giving each of the pots a fresh bit of dirt and water, you arranged them just so on the wrought iron trellis and sat back to admire your work.

After a quick break, you arranged the table and chairs so they would be just right for a summer sunset meal with a view of Brooklyn Bridge Park in the background. Living with Rosa on and off for the past several years, you’d come to appreciate, not only the view of the city from her apartment but the beauty of Brooklyn itself.

The idea that you may soon be living in the city full time was exciting, and the news you were hoping to surprise your girlfriend with over dinner later that night. Being one of the only gay agents in your small field office in rural Pennsylvania was not exactly an easy situation, but it was as close as you could get to being assigned to where Rosa lived.

Being a detective in Brooklyn made it more difficult for her to get away, so you were the one normally making the trek to the city to stay for days at a time. But the transfer request you put in six months before was finally up for review, and you were hoping to celebrate with Diaz that evening, as a new, full-time resident of Brooklyn.

Your phone began to buzz, and when you saw DIAZ flashing across the screen, you felt suddenly giddy.

“Hey gorgeous,” you cooed, playing with the fringe of the cloth placemats you had laid on the table. “I miss you already.”

“Well, you might not feel that way in a minute. I ha—”

“Have to work late. Right?” you finished her sentence and sighed, slumping down into one of the chairs.

“I’m sorry, a call came in and there’s a situation down in the Heights. I wanted to let you know not to go down there, ok? I know there’s that bakery you really like, and I was worried you were planning on heading into that part of town. It’s going to get messy. We’re… hold on…”

You could tell she moved the phone from her ear but could still hear the instructions she was barking out to the other officers, making you feel anxious.

“I gotta go, but, I’ll be home as soon as I can,” her voice went low, but you didn’t have any problem hearing the words she said next. “I love you.”

The phone call ended before you could respond. You sat there, cell phone in hand, staring at the screen. Its not that it was the first time Rosa has said those words to you, but it was the first time, that you could remember, hearing them from her while she was at work.

Which, meant one of two things… she was finally ready for everyone to know you were together, or she was about to head into a dangerous situation and…

No, you wouldn’t let yourself go to that place. Not again. Dating a cop was harder than you thought, despite your own time spent in dangerous situations. Having military experience, and now a position with the Bureau, you certainly had your fair share of action, but it had been a while since you were down in the trenches like Rosa was, and knowing she was headed into something dangerous was not sitting well.

Hours had passed now since she called and was close to the hour she originally promised to be home. You tried calling the precinct, but no answer at Rosa’s desk, nor at her Captain’s line that Gina normally answered.

When another hour went by, and there was no word from Rosa, your gut instincts were screaming that something was off, and you had to do something about it.

Quickly changing from the wispy yellow sundress Rosa loved you in, you threw on dark jeans and t-shirt, before grabbing your badge and gun and heading down to the 99th Precinct. You knew that Rosa would probably kill you for this, but if it meant you found her alive and unharmed, you would deal with the consequences later.

 

The elevator doors opened and a tall man with a big mouth was barking orders at some of the uniformed officers. None of the detectives were in sight, not that you really knew them, but Rosa had told you enough to know who was who. The fact that even the old guys, Hitchcock and Scully, weren’t at their desks really got your hackles raised.

“Excuse me,” you said, approaching the man yelling orders. “I was hoping you could—”

“Well now, sweetheart, what can the Vulture do for you?”

“The Vulture?” you asked, trying not to snicker.

“That’s what they call me,” he raised his eyebrows at you suggestively, and despite your rather anxious nature, you laughed.

“They call you that to your face and you’re good with that? Alright, whatever you say. I’m looking for Officer Diaz.”

“Diaz is down in the Heights, there’s a situation there that I am single-handedly taking care of. So, once she’s rescued you ca—”

“Rescued?!” you nearly shouted, bringing the whole bullpen to a standstill. “What do you mean rescued?!”

“Yeah. Isn’t that why you’re here? What are you, her sister or something?” he looked you up and down, and you rolled your eyes.

“I’m… I’m a close friend. I was concerned when I couldn’t get a hold of her.”

“Oh, well, all the families were notified. You’re not family so you can go,” he murmured, then waved you off as if you were a fly.

You could feel your blood to start to boil, and the old familiar aggression of your military days surfacing. Pulling your badge from your pocket, you held it up to his face as close as you could and placed yourself directly in his path.

“I want to speak with Captain Holt immediately and be briefed on the situation.”

“Whoa, you’re FBI? You just got a million times hotter. What are you doing later?” his leering expression caused a chill to run down your spine and you inhaled deeply.

“Listen…” you looked at his uniform to get his real name, “Detective Pembroke, your behavior is borderline harassment and I will speak to your superiors about this. Right now, you horny little shit, you will direct me to Captain Holt’s location immediately!”

“I’m Captain Holt,” a booming voice rose from behind you. “Can I help you with something?”

Turning, you saw Rosa’s infamous Captain standing there, his stoic expression unreadable.

“I’m Agent (Y/N) (L/N). I am a friend of Detective Diaz’s. I understand there’s a situation down in the Heights and she may be in danger. I was wondering how I could help in any way…”

“Yes, please, Agent (L/N), please come into my office,” the Captain waved a hand to show you the way and you followed him gratefully but not before pausing for a moment, as if an afterthought, to address the Vulture. “Oh, and Detective Pembroke, last I understood it, you were busy pushing papers down in the Public Relations office. Any reason we are cursed to see your presence here in my precinct? No? Great, you can go now.”

Without giving the man another bit of attention, Holt turned and proceeded into his office.

“Agent, please, have a seat,” he motioned to a chair before sitting in his own behind the desk. “It’s nice to finally meet you. Diaz has told me a lot about you.”

“Uhh… she has?”

“Well, you know, she told me your name. For Diaz, that is basically a full account of your lives together.”

You laughed, knowing that he wasn’t wrong. A feeling of adoration for Rosa washed over you, just knowing that at least one person she worked with knew about your existence.

“I’m sorry I did not contact you when the situation arose. You, unfortunately, are not listed on her emergency contact form and I did not know how to reach you.” He said and gave you a look of sorrowful understanding. “I can, however, brief you on the situation as it is now.”

“Please do, the last I knew she was headed to the Heights for something, but she couldn’t say what.”

“We had solid intel on a lead from one of her C.I.s that a major drug deal was going down. We obtained the warrants and raided the facility with a limited team to try and cut down on civilian casualties since it was in a rather well-populated area. Unfortunately, the C.I. failed to go into depths about the size of the operation, and several of my detectives were taken, hostage.”

You felt like the wind was knocked out of you. Rosa was a hostage? The woman you loved was in danger, and you would be damned if you were going to sit on the sidelines and wait for someone like the Vulture to be responsible for her safe rescue.

“The bigger problem is, that most of our tactical unit has been dispatched to another potential situation on the other side of the city. We have another precinct on scene, but they are nowhere near equipped to handle a delicate situation like this.”

“Well, good thing I am here now. I have the full backing of the FBI at your disposal. Tell me what you need, Captain Holt, and it’s yours.”

xx 

Arriving on the scene, you stood behind the barricade and watched as a myriad of uniformed Officers come and went from the perimeter. Your cell buzzed from your back pocket. As you brought it to your ear, you noticed an unmarked car pulling up and the Vulture emerged.

“Yeah…” you said into the phone, knowing it was the local field office calling with an update.

“Agent (L/N), wanted to let you know the requested units have been dispatched and should be arriving at your location shortly.”

“Thank you,” you said and quickly ended the call. Reaching into the trunk of Captain Holt’s marked cruiser, you carefully strapped on the extra set of tactical gear around your chest and secured the helmet under your chin.

“Agent, you’re going in there? I thought the hostage response unit was on its way,” Holt said, his cadence rigid, yet had an undertone of concern.

“Captain,” you turned to face him, planning out a big speech on how it was your duty, and how you had been trained for situations like this. But, all you could think of was Rosa, being held against her will, possibly hurt. “I… she’s… she’s in there and I…”

He quietly rested a hand on your shoulder. “I understand. Besides, I see now that your unit has arrived. They will need you to lead them in and make this a successful rescue. I believe you are ready to breach the interior of the building.”

A firm nod to Captain Holt, and you were off to meet the local SWAT team of FBI Agents that were preparing to rectify the hostage situation.

xx

Rosa’s head was softly bagging against the wood post she was tied too. Her wrists were bound too tightly to move, the gag in her mouth even tighter, both making her beyond angry and frustrated.

How they let these guys get the jump on them was beyond her. It had all happened so fast. Maybe her head wasn’t in the game; maybe Jake and Amy were distracted. She knew they were all better cops than that. They were all damn good at their jobs and getting taken as a hostage was beyond comprehension. Yet, here they were and with no movement so far from law enforcement, she feared they were never going to get out of there, so she could get home.

Unbelievably, she was the only one who had been gagged. Even Peralta, the one detective who never did shut up, was sans a gag. Rosa had only herself to blame, as her wild rantings since being taken hostage had been brutal, sarcastic and incredibly threatening.

“Diaz!” Santiago yelled in a whisper, “You have to stop! Captain Holt has to know what’s happened, the entire SWAT will be here soon—”

“No! This dummy has it coming! Just wait until I get out of these restraints… I am going to gut you—”

“Oh, big bad Diaz,” the greasy perp teased. “I know you, Diaz… your C.I. told me all about you. You think for one second, I’m listenin’ to this crap, you crazier than I thought.”

That’s when he grabbed the rag and tied it tightly around her mouth. Peralta and Santiago watched in silent horror as their friend and fellow detective was now quietly yet thrashing against the restraints.

Now, hours later, they were all growing weary, thirsty and starting to worry that they were stuck in a never-ending situation.

Looking across the room, Rosa could see Jake still trying to work out some kind of escape plan. Santiago, eyes heavy, was staring straight ahead and Rosa could only assume she was doing the same. She felt helpless, and that was not unacceptable.

Grunting beneath the gag, she thought back to that morning with (Y/N) and how beautiful she had looked sitting across the table. She had a special night planned, and Rosa was missing it. She scowled and pulled harder against the restraints. No matter what trick she employed, it didn’t work; it only made the binds tighter.

“Ok… ok. I got it… here’s what we’re gonna do,” Jake whispered hoarsely, craning his neck to try and peek down the hallway to where the perps were laying low. “First—”

A large crash came from behind them, and from down the hallway simultaneously. Voices shouting commands, a spray of gunfire erupted, making both Peralta and Santiago start pulling against their own restraints.

“I bet it’s the nine nine!” Amy said excitedly, her face beaming with pride and assurance. “I knew Captain Holt wouldn’t let us down!”

“Holt?! Please! You’re rescued because of me, you dummy,” the Vulture cooed as he swept into the room, followed by two uniformed officers. “I am the reason—”

“Jesus Pembroke.. will you shut the hell up!?” another booming voice came from behind him.

Jake and Amy exchanged a confused glance, but Rosa smiled. She would know that voice anywhere. Her girlfriend, normally quiet and soft-spoken, could be as loud and authoritative as any other male cop she’d known. Just as the Vulture was literally getting pushed aside and nearly toppling to his ass, (Y/N) appeared as if she were an angel dressed in tactical gear.

Pulling the ballistic helmet from her head, her hair fell out around her face, and Rosa swore it looked like a halo. She had never been so happy to see a person in her life, as she was in that moment to see her girlfriend, (Y/N).

The uniformed officers began to pile into the warehouse, freeing Peralta and Santiago of their bonds and quickly ushering them outside. (Y/N) fell to Rosa’s side, not meeting her gaze, only yanking off the gag free from her mouth and slashing the ties on her risk with a large pocket knife.

Scrambling to their feet, Rosa and (Y/N) turned to exit the property, when another series of shouts and yells came from behind them. The Vulture was shouting something as he put his hands up in front of his face and diving behind Santiago and Peralta.

Turning quickly, (Y/N) raised her weapon at the armed man barreling towards them. He was about to pull the trigger, the weapon’s sight firmly set on Rosa’s chest. Without hesitation (Y/N) rapidly fired one round into the guy’s shoulder, re-aimed and put two more rounds into the man’s leg as he fell in a lump to the floor.

Sighing, (Y/N) turned to Rosa, “Are you alright?”

Diaz simply nodded. She was trying to quell the rush of adrenaline and fear coursing through her veins and couldn’t form any actual words.

Once they were out of the building, Jake and Amy began recounting the experience to Holt, who listened intently. Rosa leaned against the cruiser and silently took in the scene around her. In all her years as a cop, then a detective, this was one of the scarier predicaments she’d gotten into. Through it all, her one thought was how at least she got to tell (Y/N) that she loved her. She felt like a fool for hiding it for as long as she had. This woman was everything to her, and now, even her lady Knight in shining riot gear.

Rosa pushed off the car and took the few steps to where (Y/N) was standing, adding in details to the other detective’s recount to Holt. Without thinking, she turned her around, grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her that rivaled anything Nancy Meyers had ever directed.

xx

Rosa kissed you. Hard; passionately and without a second of hesitation. You were sure that the rush of what had just happened prompted it, but the realization that she had just outed herself completely nearly floored you.

Diaz ran her hand up through your hair, just how she knew you liked it and gave the slightest little tug. Pulling back from your lips, she was smiling in a way that was not usually meant for the public. Biting your lip you gazed back at her, unable to wipe the stupid, lovesick grin that formed on your face.

“Damn Rosa!” Jake, Amy, and Holt all exclaimed at the same time.

“I mean, I get gratitude, but… that’s extreme with a capital X!” Jake laughed in surprise.

“Shut up,” Rosa said, without taking her eyes off you.

“Rosa, please tell me you know her…” Amy added, placing a hand gently on Rosa’s shoulder.

“Amy. What are the rules?” Diaz barked, again, her eyes not leaving your face

“Right, sorry, no touching,” Santiago pulled back and stood near Jake, still in shock at what she just witnessed.

“Guys, this is my girlfriend, (Y/N).”

“Girlfriend?” Jake and Amy shrieked in unison, again.

“Rosa, why didn’t you tell us you were seeing someone?” Amy asked, sounding a little hurt.

“Please. I won’t even tell you guys my new address. Why would I tell you about her?”

“Wait, new address? You moved again?” Jake snorted, crossing his arms over his chest in a feigned offense.

Ignoring them now, Rosa brushed a stray hair from your face, “Sorry about missing dinner.”

“It’s fine Diaz,” you teased, “but the next time you want to get out of plans with me, you just have to say you don’t feel like it. You don’t have to go to these lengths.”

Biting back a smile, she just nodded. “Noted.”

“I still can’t believe you have a new girlfriend!” Jake quipped and looked at Amy somewhat disgusted. “How long have you guys been together?”

“About two years,” Rosa shrugged, slipping an arm around your shoulders.

“Two years?!” Jake and Amy said together.

“Seriously, you guys need to knock that crap off. It’s creepy. You’re married, not conjoined twins.”

Rolling their eyes in unison, Captain Holt joined the group and briefed everyone on the status of the criminals.

“We’re grateful you were in town today. If you hadn’t been, the Vulture would have gotten more involved and most likely have ruined all rescue efforts.”

“Good job, babe,” Rosa said, beaming with pride. “Maybe you should think about being around more often.”

“Funny you should say that… my transfer was approved. These guys,” you said motioning to the agents who assisted in the rescue, “are my new colleagues. I start in the local field office on Monday.”

“That’s what you wanted to celebrate tonight, isn’t it?” Rosa shook her head in disbelief, but unable to remove her own goofy, lovesick grin.

“Yep. So, what do you think? Mind if I stay with you for a while?”

“Yeah. That’s cool,” Rosa winked and squeezed you tighter.

“Rosa, I have to say, your girlfriend is pretty badass,” Amy smiled, and swooned over the two of you.

“Fiancé…” Rosa said suddenly and turned to face you. “I mean, if she says yes that is.”

You couldn’t move. All you could do was stare at her, and desperately hope that she was being serious.

“Fiancé?”

“I mean if you want to. I think we should. We’re good together. Besides, they know you now. So, its this or we have to break up.”

You knew she was kidding, and you also knew that she was seriously asking you to marry her.

“Yeah. Alright,” you said calmly, though your insides were screaming, “I can tolerate you the best so, I’m in.”

At that moment, all the flirty sarcasm was dropped, and Rosa kissed you sweetly. Regardless of the dozen uniformed officers swarming about; regardless of Jake, Amy and Holt watching from a foot away. Rosa kissed you, her fiancé, and all felt right with the world.


End file.
